alfas y omegas
by Sepulvedlore
Summary: una historia de reverse kevedd en el cual todos son una especie mitad lobo. en esta historia se ve como la relacion entre el alfa de la escuela edd y el omega kevin va cambiando hasta convertirse en una relacion amorosa. habra sexo asi que tengan cuidado. si no les gusta no lo lean. hombre x hombre
1. como todo era al principio

**este es mi primer fanfic o ya se que apesta pero aun asi estoy muy nerviosa y quisiera saber si a alguien le gustó para saber si deveria continuarlo o no. espero sus rewiers ^-^ y quiero saber que opinan y que me digan mis errores, solo no sean muy duros al juzgarme.**

**en fin. Esta historia está conformada por personajes mitad lobo. Básicamente humanos con cola y orejas de lobo. Viven en una sociedad como nosotros los humanos. Pero tienen una un orden social como los lobos. Decidido desde nacimiento siendo los alfas los más altos y los omegas los más bajos espero les guste.  
**

* * *

**Alfas y omegas  
**

**por. **

Era una mañana normal como cualquier otra en el pequeño vecindario de peach-creck, Kevin caminaba a paso lento su camino a la escuela tomando su tiempo para admirar la belleza del entorno que le rodeaba. Los pájaros cantaban bellas melodías y el viento matutino soplaba suavemente contra las ramas de los arboles provocando un sonido relajante que acompañaba el camino del joven pelirrojo.

El chico suspiró al ver que ya se encontraba ante las puertas de su destino. Acomodó las correas de su mochila y empujó la puerta para entrar al establecimiento. Como siempre el lugar se veía desierto, el joven de ojos verdes siempre era uno de los primeros en hacer su camino dentro del lugar, ya que al parecer casi a ningún alumno le atraía la idea de estudiar y aprender. Se dirigió a su casillero a tomar y dejar los libros que necesitara y que no respectivamente antes de dirigirse al aula de clases. Tomó su pequeña libreta de notas para ver que clase era la primera ese día una sonrisa se elevó en el rostro del ojiverde mientras agitaba su cola con evidente entusiasmo.

Sin perder tiempo se giró para re-emprender su camino, chocando abruptamente contra alguien. Retrocedió sorprendido y miró al suelo en arrepentimiento "p-perdón…" se apresuró a disculparse el pequeño omega.

"no tienes porque disculparte calabaza" dijo una voz que el joven conocía….muy bien. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que subió la mirada para mirar al dueño de sus pesadillas. Allí frente a él se paraba un alfa. 'el' alfa para ser exactos.

Eddward vincent era un alfa pero no cualquier alfa. Era el top de los alfas, el 'líder' por así decirlo de la escuela. Campeón en los deportes y capitán del equipo de natación. Apodado 'el tiburón' por todos cuantos le conocían.

"E-Edd!" Exclamo asustado el más pequeño "q-que ocurre…?"

A sus oídos llegó la inconfundible risa del pelinegro "oh no temas calabaza. Hoy no vine a molestarte. "dijo el ya mencionado. Dejando a un Kevin confundido pero antes de que el menor pudiese articular palabra el otro continuó "de hecho vine a pedir un favor. Hoy hay una competencia de natación en el gimnasio. Te veré allí calabaza. "tras esto simplemente se alejó dejando a Kevin aún mas confundido. Tenía que admitir que el otro tenía una forma muy…peculiar para pedir un favor, mas como si implantara su autoridad frente a todo….bueno era un alfa después de todo. Líder de nacimiento. Un perro alfa. Kevin suspiró, una vez más tendría que ejercer su papel de omega eh ir a esa competencia.

Ser un omega era lo peor. Estar en la más baja de las categorías significaba que todos te pasaban por encima. En especial los alfas. El pequeño pelirrojo ya estaba acostumbrado a los gruñidos, empujones, tirones de cola y orejas que recibía de los demás…. Todo siempre era igual. No importaba el día alguien siempre le demostraba su lugar en la 'manada'.


	2. un pequeño incidente

**al fin eh llegado con el segundo capitulooo! :D estoy tan feliz! tras subir mi segundo fanfic la inspiracion de esta historia volvio! w lamento hacerles esperar. espero les guste :3 este es un poco mas largo que el primer capitulo y deje el final en suspenso para hacerlos babear ;) espero sus comentarios. ah y porfavor lean mi otro fanfic! / pueden oncontrarlo en mi pagina. se llama un dia sin mas. y tambien es reverse kevedd. pero este es con personas normales ewe**

* * *

Tras el inoportuno encuentro con el alfa esa mañana todo transcurrió normal para el pelirrojo, durante su primera clase se juntó con su mejor amiga Nazz quien era una gamma de pelo rubio y un cuerpo envidiable hasta por las betas. Muchas veces el pequeño omega sentía celos de ella, porque él no había podido nacer beta o al menos gamma como Nazz? Simplemente no era justo, pero la vida nunca lo era. Tras el término de la clase se dirigió a su casillero acompañado por la rubia con quien conversaba y reía por quien sabe que tema que hablaban.

"…-oh y entonces Nat se calló de espaldas y toda la clase comenzó a reír! Fue muy gracioso kevin debiste haberlo visto!" decía la rubia con entusiasmo mientras agitaba su cola como lo haría un perro mientras caminaban. Nat era otro gamma, el cual tenía un extraño color de pelo, ¡su pelo era verde! era muy extraño pero aun así el gamma era el mejor amigo de Nazz y kevin, los fines de semana se la pasaban viendo películas en la casa de alguno o solo jugaban video juegos en la casa del macho gamma.

El más bajo rió un poco mientras ponía la combinación de su casillero. "oh desearía haberlo visto pero ya podre ver otra de sus escenas graciosas. Es nat después de todo!" agregó riendo. Sus dos amigos eran los únicos a los que no les importaba que el otro fuera un omega, lo hacían sentir feliz y cálido por dentro, se sentía como si fuesen parte de su familia.

Mientras el ojiverde hablaba sintió un tirón en su cola que le puso los pelos de punta y le hizo voltearse de inmediato justo para ver a un beta de cabello gris perteneciente equipo de football guiñarle un ojo y alejarse riendo junto a sus compañeros de equipo, justo en eso aparece nat y le palmea un hombro en signo de saludo "hey kev" dice para luego mirar en la dirección que el otro miraba "oh… no te preocupes por esos tontos. Solo gustan de molestar a los omegas y gammas más débiles" dijo este para confortar al menor. Este asintió y los tres emprendieron su camino a la siguiente clase, la cual tenían los tres juntos, sin embargo kevin no dejaba de sentir que alguien le observaba desde hacía un rato, pero cada vez que volteaba a ver solo veía a un montón de chicos conversando y riendo.

* * *

Al final del día kevin caminaba por el estacionamiento de la escuela cuando escuchó un quejido y algunas risas detrás de él. Se volteó y vio como un grupo de miembros del equipo de football caminaban palmeando a uno de sus compañeros en la espalda mientras este se quejaba, su ropa estaba sucia y tenía el labio roto, kevin se preguntaba qué habría pasado cuando oyó al herido comentar "aún no entiendo que le ocurre a ese idiota. Ni siquiera me dijo la razón por la que me golpeó!" dijo este gruñendo mientras pasaban justo junto al pelirrojo, quien le reconoció como el beta de pelo gris que le había agarrado la cola esa mañana.

El ojiverde se les quedó mirando por un rato hasta que uno de ellos se volteó y sonrió "hey joe!" dijo este haciendo que el grupo detuviera su caminata y el beta herido le mirara con enojo

"que quieres idiota? Quiero irme a casa" dijo en tono seco y enojado.

"que acaso no es ese el chico omega de esta mañana? Ya sabes al que le agarraste la cola" respondió al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza en la dirección del pequeño omega, quien se congeló en su posición con la cola literalmente entre las piernas y con las orejas gachas sin saber qué hacer, estaba solo, ninguno de sus amigos podría ayudarle en esos momentos.

El peligris miró en la dirección del omega y sonrió también "tienes razón" dijo mientras se paraba derecho, al parecer ya olvidado el dolor de su aparente golpiza. "hey pequeño omega~ que haces tan aquí solito? Qué tal si te hago compañía?" dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al pelirrojo quien solo retrocedió unos pasos asustado. "oh no temas! No pienso comerte….o almenos no de esa forma~" dijo mientras reía.

Kevin solo pudo retroceder mas hasta que su espada chocó contra algo 'oh no la pared….!' 'estoy perdido..' pensó al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos firmemente mientras esperaba lo peor.

Pasaron los segundos pero nada pasó…kevin decidió lentamente abrir sus ojos para ver que estaba pasando. Solo para encontrarse con el beta paralizado mientras miraba con temor algo detrás de kevin.

El ojiverde se tensó al tiempo que casi en la cuenta de lo que en un principio creyó una pared era más bien un cuerpo, y uno bien fornido. Tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza para ver quién estaba detrás de él, pero una mano le tapó rápidamente los ojos. Mientras un brazo se pasaba alrededor de sus caderas. El omega se sonrojó de sobremanera y se retorció un poco, pero no le sirvió de nada. De pronto sintió que la mano que lo tenia de la cadera lo levantaba y el sujeto desconocido se alejaba mientras cargaba al pequeño y asustado omega.


	3. una pequeña charla

**aqui vengo con el tercer capitulooo w estoy feliz de haverlo hecho tan rapido (lo hize como e horas hoy 10 de mayo), es que la inspiración llegó de repente y TUVE que ponerme a escribir inmediatamente :3 espero les guste**

* * *

Tras un corto trayecto por lo que el omega creía el pasillo de la escuela el desconocido abrió una puerta y entro a alguna habitación que se encontraba oscura por lo que kevin podía notar, tras cerrar la puerta con el 'click' típico del seguro kevin fue lanzado inceremonisamente hasta una superficie blanda y suave. Abrió sus ojos que se tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz para descubrir que se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela; examinó rápidamente el lugar notando que los únicos en ella eran él y el desconocido cuyo rostro estaba aún semi-oculto por la oscuridad de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Kevin agitó un poco su cabeza como para despejar sus pensamientos y se armó de coraje para romper el incomodo silencio presente entre las dos figuras. –"q-que hacemos aquí? Q-que quiere?" preguntó en un tono mediamente formal ya que no sabía si el otro era un mayor al que debía tratar con respeto, pero debido a la reacción del beta ante la presencia del aun desconocido para kevin este pensaba que lo mejor sería cuidar sus palabras con este.

Un leve gruñido llegó rápidamente a los oídos del ojiverde quien se congeló al tiempo que los cabellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaban con temor, ese era inconfundiblemente el gruñido de un alfa. Los afas eran algo escasos, pero eran conocidos por su agresividad, fuerza y lo dominantes que eran, actualmente la escuela solo contaba con 9 alfas entre los 200 estudiantes del establecimiento, y Eddward era el único alfa que kevin conocía (y justamente el más fuerte y respetados de todos los de su clase) El no abusaba de las clases más bajas sin una razón, es más, ni siquiera mostraba interés alguno en ellos, pero para desgracia de kevin el parecía tener cierto interés en el por lo cual siempre le estaba molestando.

"no fuiste a mi competencia de natación esta tarde…" las palabras pronunciadas por el otro llevaron un estremecimiento a través del cuerpo del menor, conocía esa voz demasiado bien y se mordió el labio recordando que había olvidad asistir, cuando de pronto eddward encendió la luz.

Kevin achinó los ojos con el repentino cambio de luz en la habitación "lo lamento…l-lo olvidé…"dijo asustado, realmente no sabía si temerle más a él o al grupo de gammas de antes, y por un momento deseó seguir allí, pero desechó inmediatamente el pensamiento.

Eddward entornó los ojos en un gesto de exasperación "no importa…cambiando de tema aun estoy esperando un 'gracias' de tu parte calabaza. De no ser por mi esos tontos de seguro estarían forzándote a hacer cosas que dudo que quisieras hacer".

El menor bajó la vista un poco avergonzado, sabía que el pelinegro tenía razón así que trago saliva y en un susurro agradeció al pelinegro que no pareció satisfecho. "que dijiste? No pude escucharte, dilo más fuerte"

"dije que…g-gracias…" refunfuñó el pelirrojo a lo que el otro respondió con un resoplido de conformidad, pero la curiosidad comenzaba a crecer lentamente en kevin que se atrevió a hablar otra vez "p-pero… por qué lo hiciste…?"

"eh?" el mayor inclinó un poco la cabeza confundido "por qué hice que?"

"Por qué me…s-salvaste? No creo que realmente te importara lo que ellos hicieran conmigo así que…por qué?"

A sus oídos llegó el suspiro de eddward "ah…que fastidioso eres calabaza. También tengo principios y una conciencia, no soy un animal. Supongo que el haber dejado que esos debiluchos se divirtieran contigo habría pesado un poco en mi conciencia"

El más bajo seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo con sus orejas gachas, llevaba un minuto o más en esa posición cuando una mano bajo su barbilla le obligó a levantar la mirada topándose con esos fríos ojos que por primera vez ya no se veían tan fríos. "hey no le des vueltas al asunto. Simplemente me enojó ver que esos cobardes intentaban aprovecharse de ti, eso es todo… el solo pensar en que te toquen me hierve la sangre, se merecen una paliza."

Este último comentario sorprendió a kevin y le hizo abrir sus ojos como platos al constatar algo. "tu….fuiste tú el que…golpeó a ese beta…?" la sangre circulaba rápidamente por las venas del ojiverde y su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, estaba edd velando por su seguridad?

El contrario resopló y removió su mano de la barbilla del menor para luego meter sus manos en los bolsillos "ese idiota no tenía derecho a tocarte… nadie más que yo tiene ese derecho, Tú eres mi juguete y nadie más que yo tiene el derecho de tocarte o molestarte. Entendido? "

Tras escuchar esas palabras algo en el pecho de kevin se contrajo levemente mientras asentía y movía levemente su cola, se preguntaba que sería ese extraño sentimiento.

"bien. Ya es tarde será mejor que nos vallamos…te llevaré a tu casa, no querrás que tus padres se preocupen" dijo el ojiazul mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta y la abría para que kevin saliese primero mientras mecía su cola con impaciencia "andando calabaza". El menor se puso en pie, dudaba que sus madre estuviera aun es casa, pero aun así camino fuera de la habitación seguido por eddward y luego le siguió por los pasillos hasta el estacionamiento y se encaminaron al auto del alfa

Ese día había sido bastante extraño….


	4. mensages y¿sentimientos encontrados?

**aqui vengo finalmente con el cuarto capituloooo :D no me odien, tengo razones para mi demora, es que ultimamente anduve algo depre y no me dejaban conectarme al computador porque no eh ordenado mi pieza . no quieroooo! y hoy en el colegio llevaba ya la mitad del capitulo en una clase que estabamos en computacion sin hacer nada y de repente se corto la luz! DD: perdí tooooda la historia haci que ahora tuve que empezar de cerooo! u.u bueno...esta no era la idea original que tenia para el capitulo pero...bah ya que. espero les guste como compensancion por la demora lo hize mas largo de lo que acostumbro, pero no mucho mas largo ya que...no se, si intento hacer algo muy largo pierdo toda la inspiracion y eso... y sin mas...EL FIC :3**

* * *

El trayecto en el deportivo del pelinegro fue incomodo y silencioso para el pequeño omega, quien se removía incómodamente en el asiento del copiloto, sin saber que decir o hacer; y el hecho de que el otro no dijera o hiciera nada aparte de conducir le hacía sentir como si estuviese esperando algo de él, poniéndolo aún más incomodo y nervioso. Finalmente, y tras lo cual pareció una eternidad para el ojiverde, arribaron al cul-de-sac, donde el mayor detuvo el auto justo en frente de la casa del menor.

Kevin desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta antes de girarse hacia el pelinegro, quien le observaba con sus ojos azules "uhm….." el omega titubeó un poco ante la mirada expectante del mayor antes de continuar "g-gracias Edd….p-por todo…." Dijo finalmente antes de abrir la puerta y salir del auto para luego encaminarse a la entrada de su hogar. Cuando se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta se volteó justo para ver el vehículo dar la vuelta y estacionarse justo frente a la puerta del garaje de la casa del alfa; se quedó un rato observando el auto hasta que vio la puerta del conductor abrirse, tras lo cual entró rápidamente a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El peli naranja apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejo caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con su cola reposando a un costado mientras intentaba calmar el rápido latir de su corazón, no tenía idea del porque ni el momento en el que su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuertemente pero estaba seguro de que podía sentir como la sangre corría por sus venas. Tras haber calmado su desenfrenado corazón se levanto del suelo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, dejó su mochila en el escritorio contiguo a la cama y luego se dejó caer pesadamente en esta última. Llevaba ya un rato recostado cuando decidió darse un baño para intentar despejar su mente y así dejar de pensar en los sucesos del día.

Se levanto lentamente agitando sus orejas y estiró sus brazos mientras entraba en el baño que se encontraba en el pasillo contiguo a su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, en caso de que alguno de sus padres llegará a casa, y comenzó a desvestirse con pereza para luego entrar a la ducha y cerrar las cortinas de esta. El peli naranja estaba a punto de abrir la llave del agua cuando escuchó el tono de alerta de su celular indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Pensando que tal vez se tratase de su madre diciendo que llegaría mas tarde o algo por el estilo abrió la cortina y rebusco en los bolsillos de su pantalón por su celular. Un número desconocido aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono del omega, quien levantó rápidamente sus orejas con cierta curiosidad, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó solo para tener nuevamente su corazón latiendo como loco. Era un mensaje de Eddward.

* * *

Edd apretó el manubrio de su deportivo negro con fuerza mientras intentaba contener un gruñido que luchaba por escapar desde su pecho, sus orejas se encontraban pegadas contra su cabeza y aun podía sentir su sangre hervir con rabia, le estaba tomando casi toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía el no encender el auto y buscar a esos idiotas que habían intentado propasarse con SU omega. Finalmente decidió abrir la puerta y salir del auto antes de que su cuerpo actuase antes que su mente, en el momento en que salía del vehículo escuchó el golpe de una puerta y sonrió mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la casa de enfrente "fisgón" resopló divertido y con cierto aire de superioridad mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto y le ponía la alarma, su humor había mejorado un poco y sus orejas habían vuelto a su posición normal.

Tras entrar a su casa el pelinegro se recostó en el sillón con cuidado de no sentarse en su cola, la sala de estar estaba oscura ya que las cortinas no permitían la entrada ni del más pequeño rayo de luz, permitiendo así que el alfa se relajase un poco y dejara su mente vagar hacia cierto peli naranjo un rato. Tras un rato de aburrido silenció tomó su celular y bajó por la lista de contactos hasta encontrar el que buscaba y se dispuso a escribir.

_Para: calabaza._

_¿Cómo te sientes calabaza? Espero no le estés dando vueltas a lo que ocurrió. Pensar en esos mal nacidos no te hará nada bien. Sería mejor que descanses tonto._

_Enviado a las 17:05._

El ojiazul inspeccionó el mensaje un roto antes de enviarlo, no quería sonar muy preocupado ni amable pero ya que, no es como si el omega pudiese leer sus pensamientos a través de un mensaje. Se giró recostándose en su costado y colocó su teléfono en el borde del sillón mientras cerraba sus ojos un poco, sobresaltándose ante el casi inmediato sonido de su celular, habían pasado apenas dos minutos y ya había recibido una respuesta.

_De: Calabaza._

_Estoy bn no me trates cmo a un niño pequeño. Ya se q no debo darle vueltas al asunto. D todas formas como conseguiste my numero?_

_Recibido a las 17:07._

El pelinegro se quedó un rato mirando el mensaje antes de soltar un suspiro "se que estos son solo mensajes pero deberías cuidar tu ortografía calabaza…." Negó con la cabeza decidiendo que lo dejaría pasa y se puso a escribir una respuesta.

_Para: Calabaza._

_Lo he tenido desde siempre. Ser el líder de la escuela tiene sus ventajas cuatro ojos, hace tiempo que conseguí los números de cada estudiante._

_Enviado a las 17:12_

_De: Calabaza._

_Ya ya. Querías hablar de algo conmigo o ya es todo? Estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha, ya hasta me había quitado la ropa y todo!  
_

_Recibido a las 17:15._

El mayor leyó el mensaje y en seguida se le pusieron los pelos de la cola de punta y agachó un poco las orejas "dios calabaza!… uno no dice eso así como así!" exclamó al aire al tiempo que se cubría los ojos e intentaba evitar que su imaginación le comenzara a jugar juegos. Finalmente suspiró y se puso serio de nuevo, obviamente había una razón por la cual había contactado al menor.

_Para: Calabaza._

_De hecho si, quería saber si alguno de esos infelices te había hecho algún daño. No pienso permitir que toquen lo que es mío, y tu mi pequeño omega eres mi objeto de diversión. Ninguno de esos mal nacidos tiene el derecho a poner un dedo sobre ti._

_Enviado a las 17:22._

* * *

El estomago del pelinaranja dio un vuelco cuando leyó el último mensaje y se apresuró a responder.

_Para: Eddward._

_No pasa nada, ninguno alcanzó a tocarme y ya t desquitaste con el beta que me eh…molestó esta mañana en el pasillo._

_Enviado a las 17:26._

_Oh! No vayas a intentar nada como eso d nuevo! x favor. No es necesario ya entendieron tu punto._

_Enviado a las 17:27._

Kevin suspiró, esperando que el mayor no hiciese nada como lo de la mañana, mientras se removía en la bañera, había decidido tomar un baño de tina rápido para poder seguir hablando con el alfa, y debía admitir que se sentía un poco avergonzado….o más bien MUY avergonzado,es decir, se encontraba des-nu-do mientras hablaba con edd! además de que hace unos segundos le había entrado shampooh en el ojo y se había apoyado sobre su cola, la cual aun le dolía a montones. si el otro pudiese verlo estaba seguro se reiría de el

* * *

Edd leyó el mensaje mientras en su mente comenzaba a plantearse severamente si el otro era capaz de leer sus intenciones a través de los mensajes, pero descarto la idea por descabellada, de seguro solo había sido suerte.

_Para: Calabaza._

_Bien como quieras, pero si algo como esto pasa de nuevo tomaré el asunto yo mismo. Ya me cansé de que otros jueguen con lo que es mío._

_Enviado a las 17:36_

_De: calabaza._

_Uhm…ok…..bueno ya me tengo q ir. Tengo tarea q hacer y mi mamá llegará pronto_

_Recibido a las 17:40_

El pelinegro suspiró y agitó sus orejas levemente, quería seguir hablando con el otro pero no quería demostrarlo ni tampoco quería intervenir en los estudios del menor.

P_ara calabaza:_

_Como sea te veré mañana calabaza_

_Enviado a las 17:45_

_De: calabaza._

_Si. Nos vemos mañana edd! ^-^_

_Recibido a las 17:46_

El alfa soltó un gruñido y se frotó los ojos "¡¿por qué tienes que ser tan tierno maldición?!" finalmente decidió que si realmente planeaba proteger su…'propiedad' tendría que tragarse un poco de su orgullo y ser más sincero….pero tal vez lo escondería tras un par de bromas… ¡sí, eso sería!

_Para calabaza:_

_Adiós calabaza, que tengas dulces sueños, espero estar en ellos._

_Enviado a las 17:59_

Edd suspiró. Le tomó casi 10 minutos decidirse a enviar el mensaje, eso dejaría al otro pensando un rato. Ya que era obvio que no recibiría respuesta se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer mientras mecía su cola de un lado a otro lentamente.

* * *

**extra:**

El corazón de kevin golpeaba dolorosamente contra su pecho mientras se preguntaba la razón del comentario del pelinegro, lo habría dicho en broma como algo para molestarlo o la había hecho con algún fin…y porque de pronto se encontraba deseando que fuese la segunda?! Acaso le gustaba Edd…?. Las preguntas no dejaban de llenar la mente del menor, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, su sangre corría como loca por sus venas, sus orejas estaban gachas debido a la vergüenza y el menor estaba seguro de que su cara debía estar roja como un tomate. Suspiró y se lanzó a su cama con el pelo y cola aun mojados tras haberse bañado, pero no le importó, ya no había esperanza alguna de que pudiese hacer su tarea, no con todos esos pensamientos y emociones mezclados…..esa sería una larga noche….


	5. el primer movimiento de Edd

**VOLVÍ :D se lo pueden creer? XD si si me eh demorado MUCHO MUCHO y aun ni siquiera e terminado de escribir el capitulo 7 u.u pero es que eh tenido un problema. mi mamá me quitó el celular hace dos semanas y allí tenia el capitul asi que me puse algo depre ya que no podia escribir :( de hecho el viernes intenté pedirle el celu a mi mamá pero me habia dicho que no y me sentí fatal. lloré en silencio en mi habitacion y me volví a hacer cortes en el brazo u.u llevaba meses sin hacerlo...oh bueno...pero! ya estoy mejor, porque me dijo que me lo iva a pasar los fines de semana i vacaciones. asi que me lo pasó ayer y hoy inmediatamente me envié los capitulos al correo y aqui me encuentro subiendolos :D espero les guste! es algo corto pero igual esta sensual XD DISFRUTENLOOO.**

* * *

Kevin se levantó con un gruñido al oír la alarma de su celular, apenas había logrado quedarse dormido 2 horas atrás y se sentía como un completo zombi. Se rascó las orejas y peinó parcialmente su cola antes de levantarse de su cama y salir de su habitación para luego ingresar al baño y mirarse en el espejo, tenía los ojos algo hinchados por la falta de sueño y tenía un poco de baba seca en su mejilla; suspiró y procedió a lavarse la cara repetidas veces antes de bajar a la cocina a tomar desayuno con su madre.

En cuánto ingreso a la cocina fue recibido por el olor de tocino y huevos que su madre cocinaba antes de ser abrazado por la mujer -" buenos días cariño"- le saludó alegremente su madre. Ya a simple vista se podía ver que eran madre e hijo, Kevin había sacado casi todo de su madre, el cabello anaranjado, los ojos verdes, las pecas y la naturaleza omega...pero Kevin no culpaba a su madre, el la quería mucho y jamás la culparía de nada. De seguro se estarán preguntando por el padre del ojiverde, pero eso es para otro momento.

El par de omegas de pelo Naranjo se sentó en la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Tras haber terminado el desayuno el pequeño omega se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes y cambiarse ropa para luego partir a la escuela, no sin antes despedirse de su querida madre.

Apenas salió de su casa vio un deportivo negro estacionado en la acera y apoyado contra el capó se encontraba el Alfa Edd. El corazón de Kevin dio un vuelco y su cara se tornó roja en cuanto los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente y una pregunta ya formulada comenzaba a acechar sus pensamientos, a Kevin... ¿Le gustaba Edd?

* * *

Edd sonrió para sus adentros al tiempo que veía salir al menor. Llevaba esperándole un rato para llevárselo a la escuela. No mal piensen, el alfa no tenía planeado hacerle nada al menor...por el momento. Simplemente quería cerciorarse de que se encontrará bien y poder pasar un rato juntos para así evitar que alguien se le acercara. "Hey calabaza~ te llevaré a la escuela"

Como el menor no parecía reaccionar se le acercó "oye...calabaza...Estas despierto?" Como el menor aún no reaccionaba Edd lo tomó de las caderas y se lo echó al hombro. Esto pareció despertar al pelinaranja, que comenzó a retorcerse y protestar "E-Edd! Yo puedo caminar. P-por favor bájame...!"

El alfa gruñó "ya deja de moverte o te botaré". Una vez dicho aquello el omega dejó de moverse y esperó resignado. El pelinegro sonrió triunfante al tiempo que abría la puerta del copiloto de su deportivo negro, sentaba al menor en el asiento y cerraba la puerta.

Una vez el alfa se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto encendió el motor del vehículo y partieron a su destino.

Llevaban ya un rato en el auto, sumidos en un incómodo silencio, o al menos así se sentía para ambos, y edd podía notar que el pelinaranja no dejaba de mover su cola con nerviosismo. Finalmente arribaron a la escuela y, como era de esperarse, eran los únicos estudiantes allí. Kevin bajó del auto seguido por el alfa y ambos entraron al establecimiento. Una vez dentro Edd miró a su alrededor y al notar que no había nado cerca tomó el bazo del omega y lo arrastró al armario del conserje. El menor no tenía idea de que hacer o decir, allí estaban los dos solos en el armario del conserje y Edd se encontraba tapando la puerta. La cara del más pequeño estaba roja y Edd podía notarlo, sonrió y puso el seguro de la puerta antes de acercarse al 'tomate viviente' frente a el, quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la pared.

"Por que huyes calabaza~? " preguntó el alfa sonriente al tiempo que acorralaba al otro contra la pared, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape con sus brazos.

"A-ah y-yo..." Las orejas del pequeño se encontraban bajas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cola se movía de un lado a otro sin descanso. Todo esto indicaba que se encontraba nervioso y eso solo le dio más confidencia al mayor para lo que planeaba hacer.

Tomó la barbilla del otro haciéndole levantar la mirada y acercó su rostro lenta y peligrosamente al del contrario. Estaba ya tan cerca que podía sentir la agitada respiración y el calor que irradiaba el rostro del chico, quién se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos y aparentemente en estado de shock, pero Edd podía ver que estaba esperando a ver que haría, cuál sería su siguiente movimiento y esto lo excitó un poco. Finalmente al no ver resistencia salvó la distancia entre sus labios, sellándolos en un profundo beso

* * *

Kevin estaba en un shock total, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo la suavidad de los labios del alfa y la cálida respiración de este le aseguraban a Kevin que ese no era para nada un sueño. Una vez había pasado parte del shock se sonrojó por completo e inconscientemente separó un poco sus labios, cosa que al parecer fue totalmente aprovechada por el alfa ya que un segundo después el pequeño omega sintió algo cálido y húmedo rozando sus labios y luego introduciendose lentamente en su boca.

El pelinaranja cerró sus ojos con fuerza por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, sin embargo no hizo nada para detener esa lengua traviesa que jugaba con la suya propia ni esas pequeñas mordidas que el alfa le daba a su labio inferior; sin embargo cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y le apegaron mas al cuerpo del pelinegro mientras este acariciaba suavemente la cola del menor, este último no pudo evitar dar un gemido involuntario al tiempo que posaba sus manos en el pecho del otro y bajaba sus orejas.

"A-Ah...E-Edd...!" Kevin comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire y las caricias en su cola, eso era simplemente demasiado para el pequeño omega, cuyo corazón podía ser escuchado por ambos adolecentes, y cuyo rostro se encontraba más rojo que un tomate maduro.

El pelinaranja tenía la cola entre las piernas, las cuales le tiritaban levemente por los nervios, la vergüenza y esas como mariposas que sentía en su estomago. Además su mente se encontraba completamente nublada con preguntas, todas las cuales tenían que ver con el pelinegro y/o con su propia sexualidad.

* * *

**si les gustó dejen sus comentarios! son lo unico que me inspira a continuar esto :3 **


	6. en el armario del conseje y despues

**para que sepan cuan culpable me eh sentido por no subir nada aqui les traigo el capitulo 6! ;D no tubieron que esperar ni 5 minutos XDDDD espero les guste mi regalo de disculpas. DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

El alfa de pelo negro se sentía en el cielo, la sangre corría por sus venas y agitaba su cola de un lado a otro mientras disfrutaba la dulzura de los labios del menor y acariciaba la sensible cola de este al tiempo que le apegaba mas a su cuerpo para sentirle mas.

Secretamente Edd había fantaseado mucho, MUCHO tiempo con como sería probar y devorar los rosados y sensuales labios del omega, siempre se había preguntado que sabor estos tendrian; sin embargo ninguna creación de su mente podía acercarse a las sensaciones que experimentaba en esos momentos. Los labios del menor eran mucho mas suaves de lo que se había imaginado y se encontraban exquisitamente húmedos por la saliva compartida en el beso, volviéndolos mas suaves y tenían un sabor dulce, combinado con pasta dental y la esencia propia de kevin.

Los gemidos que soltaba el menor en el beso, producto de las caricias que recibía en su cola por parte del alfa, hacia que la piel de este ultimo se erizara y que aquello que se encontraba en su entre-piernas despertara un poco mas. Todas aquellas sensaciones que el pelinegro estaba experimentando eran demasiadas para el, y estaba consciente de que si no se detenía pronto ya no seria capaz de detenerse después, y el no quería forzar al pequeño a hacer nada que este no quisiese así que retiró su lengua de la cavidad bucal agena, dando una ultima lamida a esos rosados labios antes de separarse del menor y acariciarle levemente la mejilla.

"Te ves muy lindo así de sonrojado calabaza~" dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras observaba como el menor abría sus ojos de golpe y se ponía a mirar a otro lado obviamente con vergüenza y nerviosismo. 'Que lindo...' Pensó el pelinegro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al omega.

Justo en eso pudieron escuchar unos pasos fuera del armario en el que se encontraban y el alfa suspiró al tiempo que se separaba completamente del pelinaranja para acercarse a la puerta y poner sus orejas en posición de alerta "ya comenzaron a llegar algunas personas, será mejor salir ahora que nadie está pasando" dijo mientras abría la puerta y tomaba la muñeca del menor para sacarle del armario del conserje.

Una vez fuera Eddward cerró la puerta del armario y miró al mas bajo sin poder evitar sonreír. "Te llevaré de vuelta a casa en la tarde, así que no te vallas sin mi ok?"

* * *

**nota: ewe creyeron que se lo iva a violar? pero que mentes mas pervertidas tienen XDD**

* * *

Tras escuchar aquello, el sonrojado omega asintió levemente con la cabeza dando a entender que había entendido aunque en verdad no podía pensar con claridad, su mente se encontraba repitiendo el beso y las sensaciones que experimentó durante este. El omega alzó levemente su cabeza justo para ver a un Edd sonriéndole, cosa que hizo que su corazón volviese a ponerse tan loco como durante el beso.

"Bien. Entonces ya me voy, tengo practica de natación a primera hora y quiero calentar antes de que los demás llegen. Tu igual deberías ir a tu sala, seria raro para cualquiera que entrase el no encontrarte allí, no lo crees?"

Kevin agitó su cabeza, aun se encontraba como en una especie de semi-trance, pero aun entendía lo que el mayor le decía. El contrario se dio la vuelta y estaba apunto de irse cuando se detuvo de golpe y giró su cabeza "oh casi lo olvido!" Exclamó mientras sonreía ampliamente" yo que tu pasaría al baño primero calabaza, o de lo contrario descubrirán nuestro pequeño...secretito~" el mayor dijo eso ultimó al tiempo que le guiñe un ojo y luego continuaba su camino a los bastidores de la escuela

Kevin tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que le había dicho el otro, pero cuando lo entendió salió corriendo al baño de chicos mas cercano. Apenas estuvo dentro se miró al espejo y lazó una exclamación de sorpresa, su rostro se encontraba mas rojo que un tomate, sus labios estaban humedos, rojos y un poco inchados tras el beso y las pequeñas mordidas que recibió en este. El omega dejó salir un pequeño quejido y procedió inmediatamente a lavarse el rostro con agua fría hasta que sintió que la temperatura de este bajaba, para luego secarse con algo de papel y suspirar cansadamente.

Finalmente tras haber pasado un par de minutos en el baño el omega salió y se dirigió a su casillero para tomar los libros que necesitaría para su primera clase.

Sin embargo ya en su camino al aula de clases no lograba pensar en nada mas que en cierto capitán del equipo de natación de la escuela.

* * *

Sin embargo el omega no era el único con dudas en su mente. El alfa de ojos azules se encontraba nadando en la fría piscina, le encantaba nadar en agua fría cada mañana e intentaba estar el mayor tiempo posible en esta, esa era la razón por la que cada día llegaba temprano y solía irse bien tarde de la escuela, bueno, eso y el hecho de que no había razón para pasar mas tiempo en una casa que sabia de antemano estaba vacia; incluso ya no había ninguna nota de sus padres, desde hace ya tiempo que no las habia.

Pero esa mañana el alfa no lograba disfrutar al cien por ciento la relajante piscina, su mente también se encontraba con sus dudas; y aunque estas no eran tantas ni tan complicadas como las del omega, igual tenían su peso en el pelinegro.

Sus pensamientos variaban desde torturas para cualquiera que se acercase a SU omega, hasta dudas en lo que respetaba a este ultimo; porque si, cuando le besó este no se resistió, pero tampoco correspondió y eso hacia dudar un poco al pelinegro, al menos estaba avanzando, lo único que el alfa no quería que pasase, y temía fuese lo ocurrido en el armario del conserge, seria que el menor le tuviese aun mucho miedo y solo por eso no se había resistido al beso...

El pelinegro se sumergió asta lo mas profundo de la piscina intentando limpiar sus pensamientos con el agua, ya que sabia de antemano que si no lo hacia lo mas probable es que golpease los casilleros dejándolos abollados...de nuevo, o iría directo donde el pelinaranja y le preguntaría directamente, pero no quería presionarle, el menor estaba en su derecho a elegir...no. Mas bien el alfa le daría el derecho a elegir; por lo general lo que los omegas opinen no era tomado en cuenta y se les suele arreglar matrimonios en contra de su voluntad o mandarles a trabajar y quien sabe que mas cosas, pero a Edd realmente le gustaba el pequeño omega, y no quería forzarlo, el deseaba que el otro le eligiera y si eso significaba ir lento el de ojos azul hielo estaba dispuesto a soportarlo aun en contra de su propia naturaleza dominante de llegar y tomar lo que quería.

* * *

Al final de la jornada escolar kevin se encontraba parado justo a la entrada del edificio esperando a cierto alfa, tal y como este le había pedido, al tiempo que mecía su cola de un lado a otro. Mientras esperaba con la mirada en el piso y su mente vagando por quien sabe que planeta los amigos del omega se le acercaron algo preocupados por la distraída actitud del omega ese dia.

"Viejo!" Dijo Nathan para llamar la atención del mas bajo, efectivamente sacándole de la luna y causando que diese un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa y se le erizaban notablemente los pelos de la cola al tiempo que sus orejas se levantaban rapidamente.

"N-Nat! Me asustaste!" Exclamó mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios "que ocurre?"

La gamma de cabellos rubios agitó su cola como un perro, cosa que hacia siempre y le daba un toque mas alegre y encantador. "Nat y yo estamos preocupados por ti amigo! Todo el día te hemos visto distraído y eso no es normal en ti, ya sabes que si algo te molesta puedes hablarlo con nosotros, para eso están los amigos no?" Preguntó la chica mientras abrazaba al contrario.

El pelinaranja correspondió el abrazo de su amiga y se dispuso a contarles lo ocurrido y sus dudas, sin omisiones.

* * *

**espero haya sido de su agrado. :3 dejen sus comentarios que son lo que mas me alegra el dia, me saca de mi depresion y me inspira a escribir **


	7. celos

**Lo siento mucho. Me eh tardado demasiado lo se u.u y lo peor de todo es que este capitulo es MUY MUY corto :( lo lamento. Pero no eh tenido tiempo de meterme al computador, mi abuela es una bruja. No entiende que yo no quiero ordenar! Además me quitaron el celu como ya creo haberles dicho antes. En fin. Espero les guste esto que va a quedar como una introducción al siguiente capítulo. Intentaré apresurarme pero no prometo nada. Además de que estoy escribiendo un libro :3**

* * *

El pequeño grupo de amigos conformado por Nat, Kevin y Nazz se encontraba frente al recinto de la escuela, llevaban unos minutos en los que Kevin les contaba todo a Nat y Nazz, incluyendo sus dudas sobre Edd, sus propios sentimientos y su sexualidad. Nathan escuchaba atentamente, y cuando el menor de los tres terminó de hablar fue el primero en manifestar su opinión respecto al tema. -" estoy seguro de que esto no es solo una broma de Eddward para molestarte Kev. Aunque me extraña mucho el que un alfa de la elite como Edd se enamore de un omega, y aun mas de un hombre! Quien lo hubiera dicho..." Fue el comentario que hizo el peliverde mientras palmeaba la espalda del otro.

A los oídos del gamma llego el sonido de un suspiro proveniente de Kevin "lo sé...a mí igual me impacta...y... Me preocupa. En serio creo que me estoy enamorando de él, o ya lo estaba y recién vengo descubriéndolo... P-pero está mal! Un alfa como edd debería tener una linda compañera alfa o al menos beta, no un omega como yo... Y mucho menos un hombre... Y-ya se que los omegas pueden e-engendrar sin importar el sexo p-pero aun así..."

El omega estaba visiblemente nervioso y sonrojado, provocando en nat una necesidad por reconfortarlo de cierta forma pero decidió ser sincero con el menor "kev amigo, entiendo a lo que te refieres pero piénsalo...si Edd realmente está decidido a tenerte aun contra tu voluntad no hay nada que puedas hacer...literalmente solo tiene que intercambiar un par de cosas con tus padres y tendrás un matrimonio arreglado, inclusive aunque tu madre se niegue tu padre aceptara y pasara a ti y a tu madre por alto... Ya ves, un matrimonio con un alfa asegura mayor nivel para la familia. En conclusión lo que quiero decir es que intenta aceptarlo, mejor por las buenas que por las malas. Además a ti ya te gusta edd no? Será sencillo!"

El peliverde no pudo aguantar una risa cuando vio como el rostro de su mejor amigo se tornaba completamente rojo y bajaba las orejas "es eso un si~?" Pregunto con una sonrisa al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros del omega.

"B-bueno...-" justo cuando el pelirrojo se encontraba por responder el gamma sintió dolor en el brazo y giró su cabeza justo para ver como su pequeño amigo se alejaba sonrojado y reclamando sobre el hombro de Edd

* * *

"E-Edd! Bájame por favor! Es-estaba conversando con Nat y Nazz! Eso fue muy rudo..." Menciono en pelinaranja apenado mientras miraba a sus amigos como pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

"No me importa, te dije que te llevaría hoy. Nos vamos" fue la cortante respuesta que recibió de parte del pelinegro asiendo que al omega se le pusieran los pelos de punta y cesase de resistir.

Una vez junto al auto el alfa desactivó la alarma del vehículo y el pequeño omega fue lanzado de forma poco ceremoniosa al asiento del copiloto antes de que la puerta fuese cerrada otra vez. Kevin suspiró y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad al tiempo que el pelinegro ingresaba en el vehículo y se posicionaba en el asiento del conductor sin decir palabra alguna, incomodando aun más al menor.


	8. el primer paso

**lo siento mucho mucho por la larga larga laaaarga demora. pero soy una floja olvidadisa u.u bueno no los molesto mas. aqui el capitulo 8 espero no sea muy malo q.q es corto... si pero el siguiente será mejor lo prometo T_T -siesquemeacuerdodeescribirlo-**

* * *

Kevin jugaba nerviosamente con su cola y no levantaba la vista de esta mientras él y Edd iban en el auto, llevaban un buen rato, más de, lo que el peli naranja calculaba, era el recorrido al barrio donde ambos vivían así que levantó la vista y miró por la ventana. Se llevó una sorpresa y un gran susto al ver que se encontraban en la carretera, lejos de su casa "E-Edd…?" preguntó con nerviosismo.

"que pasa calabaza?" dijo el mayor, evidentemente ya de mejor humor que antes, sin apartar la vista del camino mientras seguía conduciendo.

"c-creí que me llevarías a casa…." El omega aun estaba bastante nervioso y apretaba su cola constantemente.

Edd sonrió negó suavemente con la cabeza "jamás dije eso, dije que yo te llevaría… pero no dije a donde". El menor le miró con los ojos bien abiertos y pudo ver en el rostro del contrario una sonrisa llena de diversión y auto suficiencia. Kevin no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría ni de lo que el pelinegro estaba pensando, pero algo si sabía, y era que esto era algo previamente planeado, y eso le asustaba un poco, y con mucha razón. Ya que Edward era, hasta hace un día al menos, su "brabucón personal" por así decirlo; y el que de un día para otro hubiese cambiado su actitud a con el de forma tan radical le asustaba, pero también le intrigaba un poco.

Finalmente luego de unos largos minutos de silencio que al pelirrojo se le hicieron eternos Edd estacionó el vehículo y kevin pudo salir y observar donde se encontraba con mayor claridad. Abriendo los ojos como platos y levantando las orejas con atención, curiosidad y entusiasmo, el omega miro al alfa con incredulidad.

"un parque de diversiones?!" preguntó excitado mientras movía la cola y observaba a la gente, niños y adultos , familias y parejas que ingresaban al recinto o salían de este levando peluches y algodones de azúcar con ellos.

El de pelo negro asintió mientras sonreía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su negra cola balanceándose suavemente detrás suyo. " así es. " fue lo único que comentó antes de hacer su camino a la boletería, con un alegre kevin siguiéndole de cerca.

* * *

Eddward mantenía su apariencia de 'chico malo' mientras esperaban su turno para comprar las entradas, pero en el fondo se sentía más nervioso que nunca en su vida. Una vez les tocó su turno pagó por las entradas de ambos y tuvo que arrastrar al pequeño omega que se había quedado pegado mirando algo.

Una vez dentro el alfa respiró hondo y miró de reojo al peli naranjo expectante " y bien? A donde quieres ir primero? "por el rabillo del ojo notó que el otro pegaba un pequeño salto y le miraba nervioso, lo cual al pelinegro se le hizo inevitablemente lindo.

"uh…uhm…." Escuchó dudar al otro mientras miraba a todos lado s visiblemente indeciso.  
Edd suspiró y dio un suave golpecito a la gorra del menor, bajándosela sobre los ojos "hay tiempo suficiente para visitarlas todas, no te preocupes por eso y solo escoge una calabaza".

un visible sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del otro al tiempo que subía su gorra " p-pues….q-que tal….. ese?" dijo apuntando a una de las atracciones. Edd siguió con la vista el punto indicado y se encogió de hombros.  
"por que no?, vamos allá"

.

.

.

Pasaron toda la tarde yendo de atracción en atracción. Las ultimas en las cuales el peli naranja andaba alegremente con un peluche en sus brazos y el pelinegro con un sonrojo y una cara de pocos amigos. Una vez el sol se hubo puesto ambos salieron al estacionamiento del parque en camino al deportivo del alfa; durante el cual a kevin nada ni nadie le sacaba la tonta sonrisa del rostro.

* * *

**les dije que era corto :C pero... se los compensaré T^T dejen sus reviews plis**


	9. el final ideal para un dia perfecto

**ESTOY DE VUELTA! a que no se lo esperaban~ por fin se me fue el bloqueo que me habia llegado cuando el capitulo 9 y 10 se me borraron junto con todos mis datos de la computadora ;-; fue terrible. Y ne dio un bloqueo enorme. Hasta hoy. Que decidi forzarme a continuar. Obviamente no es como el original capitulo nueve, pero la idea principal está y me gusta como quedó. Me disculpo nuevamente y aqui les dejo (resoble de tambores) EL CAPITULO NUEVEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

Ya de vuelta en el deportivo negro del alfa, kevin se encontraba felizmente tarareando alguna rara canción al tiempo que abrazaba un gran peluche de lobo negro y azules ojos, al cual el pequeño pelirrojo había decidido secretamente llamar Edd, debido a su parecido con el alfa, aunque claro, este ultimo no sonreía como el lobo de peluche que tenia kevin en sus brazos; apenas y lo tenia desde esa misma tarde y el gran lobo ya era especial para el menor, y era especial porque kevin lo había visto en el stand de un juego de derribar las latas y se le había quedado viendo debido al tamaño y al parecido que tenia este con el alfa que lo acompañaba, quien al notar que el pelirrojo se encontraba distraído habría seguido su mirada hasta el lobo de peluche para luego chasquear la lengua y dirigirse al juego para al rato volver a donde estaba parado kevin.

Edd se habia parado frente a el con los brazos extendidos hacia el omega, sosteniendo en sus manos al gran lobo de peluche...kevin sonrió ampliamente mientras recordaba la escena, el se habia quedado allí parado como un bobo mientras miraba el peluche y luego a edd, encontrandose con dicho alfa con la mirada desviada y una expresion de fastidio en el rostro, el cual habria sido mucho mas convincente de no haver sido por el leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. La imagen habia sorprendido a kevin inmensamente y habia hecho que un calido sentimiento se extendiera por su estomago al tiempo que tomaba al lobo felizmente de las manos del mayor y le agradecia con su mas amplia sonrisa y un sonrojo.

Kevin sonrió cálidamente al tiempo que miraba por la ventana y decidía que pasara lo que pasara ese seria un recuerdo que atesoraria por siempre.

* * *

Edd conducía en silencio, aunque la verdad era que el, Eddward Marion Vincent, el mayor alfa de la escuela, se encontraba avergonzado. No havia dejado de estarlo desde que habia ganado aquel peluche para el omega, no podia evitarlo, el menor se habia visto tan lindo y feliz desde ese momento!

El alfa suspiró al tiempo que doblaba para entrar a un recinto, de reojo pudo ver como las orejas de su acompañante se levantaban con intetes y este miraba el lugar antes de decir "ah! Un cine? Vamos a ver una pelicula?" Preguntó con entusiasmo, lo cual al pelinegro le parecio extremadamente lindo y trajo una leve sonrisa a su rostro.

"Así es calabaza~" dijo al tiempo que bajaba la ventanilla y pagaba por sus entradas para ingresar al auto-cine, el cual seria la ultima parada de la noche (sin contar cuando fuese a dejar al menor a su hogar claro está), y la cual cumpliría un rol muy importante en el plan del alfa para ganarse el corazón de su querido omega...y tal vez algo mas.

* * *

"Hey calabaza, alcanza el bolso que esta tras mi asiento y traelo aqui adelante si?" Preguntó el alfa al tiempo que colocaba el parlante dentro del auto. Kevin asintió y movió su peluche a un lado al tiempo que se estiraba y tiraba de un bolso negro de gimnasia que había allí.

"Que es?" Pregunto curioso al tiempo que volvia a su asiento y le afrecia el bolso al otro, a lo cual este solo sacudio la cabeza.

"Abrelo y veras" dijo edd por ll que el pelirrojo obedecio y abrió el bolso, viendo que contenia bebidas y golosinas " saca lo que quieras para ti y sacame unos ositos de gomita y un agua para mi si?" Dijo el mayor mientras reclinaba un poco su asiento y se desabrochaba el sinturon de seguridad.

Kevin asintio y comenzó a inspeccionar los contenidos de la bolsa al tienpo que movia la cola, finalmente se decidio por unas papas y una bebida de cola, tras lo cual le pasó las gomitas y el agua al mayor antes de poner la bolsa de vueltra al asiento trasero, justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento las luces des estacionamiento se apagaron y se encendió la pantalla grande, dando inicio a la pelicula.

Edd tomó un sorbo de su agua y abrio su paquete de gomitas mientras veia el inicio de la pelicula, llevaban ya unos pocos minutos viendola cuando de pronto el pequeño omega pegó un salto y apretó su peluche "E-e-es una pelicula de t- t-terror!" Exclamó y el mayor sonrió con malicia

"Ah, no te dije? " preguntó al tiempo que apretaba un boton para que el techo del auto se abriera "ven calabaza, vamos atras asi no te asustes tanto~" dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se cambiaba a los asientos traseros.

El pelinaranja asintió rapido y siguió al mayor, llevando su peluche firmemente contra su pecho. Una vez ambos atras el alfa pasó un brazo por los hombros del menor y lo atrajo mas hacia si "no seas timido~"

La acción hizo que kevin se sonrojara, pero internamente agradecía la cercanía, realmente le asustaban las películas de terror y el sentir el calor que emanaba del alfa junto con el aroma natural de un alfa estaban calmando sus sentidos.

* * *

La película iba ya como en la mitad, kevin se encontraba desfrutando un poco de la trama ahora que ya no sentía tanto miedo, había que admitir que la película era...bastante buena. El omega suspiro y movió su atención de la película al pelinegro contra el cual estaba prácticamente recostado, tal pensamiento causó que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas. El pelirrojo aprovechó el momento para examinar silenciosamente al alfa, quien se encontraba absorto en la película mientras comía gomitas, hasta hace solo un par de días Edd era su brabucon personal, por así decirlo, y su repentino cambio de actitud confundía enormemente al menor, quien se preguntaba si esto no seria solo una mala broma después de todo...

El pelirrojo se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando un extraño sonido proveniente de la película llamó su atención. Habia sido eso...un...gemido?! Rápidamente volvió su atención a la película y su cara se puso total y completamente roja. Era una escena de sexo!

* * *

**FIN. En el siguiente episodio diganme. Quieren que tengan sexo? ewe la elección es suya, mis queridas lectoras.**

**PD. Perdonen todas mis faltas de ortografia, es dificil escribir en el celular XD**


End file.
